Maverick (Irish Wrestler)
Jason Mavis-Long (born 21st October 1997) is an Irish professional wrestler currently signed to a number of promotions, the most notable being Omega Wrestling Alliance, where he performs under the Olympus brand and Ascension Wrestling Federation under the Xtreme Hardcore Federation Network banner under the alias of Maverick. He is a former two time Tag Team Champion with two promotions and is a current Undisputed Champion for Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling and current X*Crown Champion for the Xtreme Hardcore Federation. Maverick has become a household name in Ireland and has also been known as a role model to many of the Irish independent scene. He trained in Dublin for a year in August of 2015, at the age of 17, before moving to England at the age of 19 to be trained by Johnny Moss for another year. Early Life Professional Wrestling Career 'Icon Championship Wrestling' 'Debut and Tag Team Champion (2017)' Maverick was scouted by Icon Championship Wrestling officials and signed to the company in June of 2017. A few weeks later, Maverick would have his debut match for the company in a Three-Way Match where he would come up to a tough loss to Mad Dog Smith after outside interference by Chaos Kid. Maverick would pick up a couple more losses until he finally beat Mad Dog Smith to capture a shot at the ICW Ironman Championship, then held by Chaos Kid. He would lose that match and then be put into a 5 on 5 Tag Team Match, the last two remaining would become contenders to the Tag Team Championships. After the match, it was decided that Maverick would team with the ICW World Heavyweight Champion, Jack Diamond, as they face Duke Kosloff and Chaos Kid at Shattered Reflection. Both Maverick and Diamond won the ICW Tag Team Championships after some outside interference by Bobby Barratt helped the duo win. The company closed before they could ever defend the Tag Team Championships. 'Xtreme Hardcore Federation' The Icons and AWF State of Ohio Championship (2017-2018) After Icon Championship Wrestling closed down early October, Maverick got a tip about another American-based wrestling company within a "Network" of federations named The XHF Network, there he would join Ascension Wrestling Federation. The first few months were tough for Maverick, being only a professional for about 3-4 months beforehand. At AWF's Prestige 7, he would join a faction along with rivals from ICW; Bobby Barratt, Jack Diamond and El Cazador to form The Icons. At Prestige 11, he would pick up his first win under the AWF brand as he teamed with The Icons to beat The Order in an 8 Man Tag Match. His first singles victory would come in the form of beating Kira Izumi at Prestige 12. Just before Maverick was given a shot at the AWF State of Ohio Championship at Road to Victory in 2018, from there he beat Jason Justice to win his first singles Championship but the reign was short-lived as he was beaten in his first defence to Seth Dillinger. This lead to a rivalry that went on for a few months, leading to two draws between both Maverick and Dillinger before Dillinger finished off Maverick in a Ladder Match at Prestige 21. Maverick would go out of the title picture for a few months, after a match for the Tag Team Championships as he teamed with Copycat, he called out the Prestige Champion, Seth Dillinger. Felix Ziko came out and gave Maverick an opponent for A Very AWF Christmas in the form of the returning HYPERION. 'Rise of the Prince and the Retirement (2018-2019)' This match was where Maverick outshined and upped himself to the Prestige Division after beating HYPERION with multiple Iconkicks and one Running Single Leg Dropkick. Following Supremacy and the win over M.G.K, Maverick would take over the reins of The Diamond Lounge after the retirement of Jack Diamond after Diamonds Are Forever. Maverick was granted a Prestige Championship Match against Chris Card at Road To Victory before HYPERION intersected and put himself into the match, the match ended with Maverick eating the pin from Chris Card. At Prestige XXX, Maverick brought in Nathan "Drago" Santiago to The AWF Icons and laid out HYPERION. At The Rumble, Maverick and Drago beat three other teams to win the XHF Tag Team Championships. Later that night, Maverick would enter the Rumble Match and come in eighth place. In June, Maverick would interfere in Seth Dillinger vs Copycat for the X*Crown Championship and then put himself into the X*Crown Title Picture, along with this match, he accepted to a match where Maverick's Diamond Lounge would be on the line against AXW's Anthony Caffrey in a Title vs Lounge 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match that was dubbed "The Three Stages of Superiority Match" at Battle of The Best. Maverick lost both matches and ended up feeling like he's lost it all. The weeks leading up to the next Prestige was filled with rumours of Maverick retiring or leaving AWF, at that Prestige it was confirmed that they were nothing more than rumours. After his loss to Chris Card at Beach Blast, the rumours began to speculate once more as retirement seemed more likely than before. Throughout the week, he would wrestle for Master Class Championship Wrestling's Master Clash event in a winning effort of a Tag Match against Dos Angeles and once more with Sakura-Gun at Sakura Shoujo Stampede's Lucky 13 event. After the match against Sakura-Gun, Maverick came clear and the rumours were true. He would begin his retirement from there on in the XHF. 'Sudden Return and XHF X*Crown Champion (2019)' 3 days after the retirement, he would surprise the entire network and end up in the Infinity Realms of IRW but he never wrestled as he was always shown locked within his own locker room. 'Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling' The Breakout Star (2019) Maverick would end up in the MGM Grand as XHW would be hosting their All Or Nothing event, that's when he appeared and attacked Daman Arress before making a statement that he would takeover XHW all by himself. From there, he would begin a winning streak and would win the XHW Pride Championship from David Arnold at Full Throttle. He would lose the title at Saturday Night Anarchy but would gain it back in a Two Out of Three Falls Match two weeks later. Maverick would hold the title until God Amongst Men when he lost it in an Xscape Match to Lucas Knight. After accepting the open challenge by Leon Washington for the XHW United States Championship, he would go on to win that title at X-Fest Night Two in Arlington, Texas. Personal Life In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves' *Storm Zero (Double Underhook Canadian Backbreaker Rack transitioned into a modified Corkscrew Neckbreaker) *The Infinity Driver (Outside Leg Hook Fisherman Driver) *Assassin's Blade (Jumping Thrust Kick to the back of the head) *Flashpoint (Running Blockbuster) 'Signature Moves' *The Maverick Special / Maverick Special (Cartwheel Over the Top Rope Suicide Corkscrew Moonsault) *Realm of the Nightmare (Lifting single underhook DDT, sometimes off the top rope) *Kingdom Collapse (High Impact Swinging Back Elbow to the back of a kneeling opponent's head) *Zero Dark Thirty (Superkick + Spinning Hook Kick + Tornado Kick Combination) *The Killshot / Killshot (Bomaye Knee Strike to the back of an opponent's head) *M-Trigger (Bicycle Knee Strike) *Head Trauma (Spinning Hook Kick/Spinning Roundhouse Kick Combination) *Lifting Double Underhook DDT 'Nicknames' *"The Iconic Prince" *"The Mercenary" *'"The Prince / King of Immortality"' *'"The Crowned Prince"' *'"The Greatest X*Crown Champion of the Decade"' *'"Two Year Veteran"' *"The Unpredictable" *"The Last Real Icon" *"The Godslayer" *"Absolute Perfection" *"The Gold Standard" 'Entrance Themes' *"New Heights" by CFO$ (2017) *"Evil Terminators" by Valeriy Antonyuk (2017 - 2018) *"Cathedral" by Phraze (2018) *"One True Supervillain" by Dillon Spears (2018) *'"Inception (Junkie XL Remix)" by Hans Zimmer (2019 - Present)' *"Bow Down" by I Prevail (2019) *"21st Century Liability" by YUNGBLUD (2019) Championships and Accomplishments 'Icon Championship Wrestling' *ICW Tag Team Championships (1 time) - with Jack Diamond 'Ascension Wrestling Federation' *AWF State of Ohio / Midwest / United States Championship (1 time) 'Xtreme Hardcore Federation' *XHF Tag Team Championships (1 time) - with Nathan Santiago *XHF X*Crown Championship (1 time, current) *XHF Stable of the Year (2017 and 2018) - with The Icons *XHF Most Underrated of the Year (2018) 'Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling' *XHW Pride Championship (2 time) *XHW United States Championship (1 time) *XHW Undisputed Championship (1 time, current) *XHW Breakout Star of the Year (2019) Category:Male Professional Wrestlers